Dreams Collide
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A Harry Styles' One shot! Can Rebecca beat her shyness once and for all and tell Harry how she feels? Or will it all crumble to pieces around her? Please review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Collide

Another boring Sunday was awaiting me. The only thing actually making me get up in the morning was I knew I'd see Harry. Harry Styles was my big brother, Louis', best friend. Ever since the first day I'd met him, I'd always known I wanted more than just friendship. Each time I saw him, the feelings grew stronger. I'd spoken to him on many occasions, sometimes a little bit flirty, sometimes just general chit chat but never did I ever tell him what I really wanted to. The problem I faced was the fact he was my big brothers best friend. I mean what would Louis think? I hadn't even told him about my feelings for Harry and he was usually the first to know everything. We'd always had a strong bond. I just didn't want to break it by telling him this. He'd most likely tell me I'd 'get over Harry' or 'it's just a school girl crush, don't rush into things' but it neither of those things I wanted to hear. I just needed him to tell me that he was ok with me having feelings for Harry and that I could tell him and we could be together. I knew myself; it could never be as easy as that.

"REBECCA! COME AND PLAY FIFA NOW!" Louis screamed up the stairs, knocking my train of thoughts. We played fifa all the time, I'd learnt all of Louis' techniques and usually beat him. I wasn't a tomboy or anything but I did enjoy the odd game on the PS3.

"COMING!" I bellowed in response. Pushing myself up off my bed, I grabbed my mobile and then headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>When I got into the living room, I saw Louis sprawled out on the sofa with the controller poised and ready in his hand.<p>

"Oh good, you're here. I'm so going to beat you this time. No way are you going to beat me again." He had a serious but jokey expression on his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, bet you are. I'd love to see you try." I smirked at him and watched as his grin grew larger.

"Oh bring it on! Don't get cheeky with me; after all, I am the authority figure and all. Being the older one between us." Ok, so Louis' response was pretty lame.

"Being older doesn't mean you're the 'authority figure', it just means you're old… Oh is that a grey hair?" I leaned over jokingly and ruffled his hair. He always hated when people messed up his hair but he couldn't get mad with me for it. I think I was the only person he never got properly mad at, besides Harry.

"Hey, shut it! We've got a game to play!" He started clicking buttons his remote and before I knew it the game had begun. Honestly though, I just didn't feel like playing. I wanted to see Harry. Why was I sounding so obsessed with him? Why did I have to like him so much?

* * *

><p>I paused the game and flung the remote down on my chair. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Louis already looked concerned, I rarely got moody.<p>

"I don't want to play anymore. I am just going to go back to my room." I spoke huffily before attempting to storm out the door. Louis reached out and grabbed my arm tightly, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me. There's no way I'm letting you leave the room in this huff." He flipped his legs round off the sofa and onto the floor and pulled me down next to him. "Come on then. Spill." Always the one for gossip.

"I'm scared Lou. I don't think I can tell you, I don't want you to hate me." I could feel a lump rising in my throat and held back the tears.

"Hate you? Rebecca, don't be stupid. I could never hate you and you know that for fact. So tell me what it is because you're really starting to worry me now." He held my hand as a reassurance that nothing bad would happen.

"I like Harry." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" He didn't say it disgustedly; he just genuinely hadn't heard me.

"I like Harry… a lot." I didn't dare look at him.

"Why do you look so ashamed? Did you honestly think I didn't already know? It's been kind of obvious for a while." He chuckled lightly, to show that he wasn't at all angry.

"I made it that obvious? Shit! Why didn't you tell me?" I curled myself into a ball on the sofa and Louis gently rested a hand on top of my knee.

"Rebecca, calm down. I only noticed because I saw how you blushed when he called you 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' during your flirty conversations. Harry doesn't know but I think you should tell him." He was serious then. Something made me wish I hadn't told him.

"But how Louis? You know what I'm like with stuff like this; it's not easy for me! What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I know, I know but it'll be better if you tell him and put it this way, if he breaks my little sister's heart, I'll be the first to break his neck. So I don't think you have too much to worry about." He gave me a tight smile and rubbed my knee. "I tell you what, I'll ring him. When he comes round, I'll pretend we've run out of coke and go to the corner shop but actually go for a walk in the park and then you text me when it's been done, ok?" He'd even come up with a master plan. How he thought it up that quickly, I'll never know but it was pretty good.

"I like it! You came up with that idea very quickly. What should I say? Should I dress nicely or like I normally do in the house? What should I do?" Seriously, had I actually just asked my own brother all those questions? Oh god. He started to hysterically laugh at my girly state.

"Tell him how you feel, it's not rocket science! If he likes you, you'll know anyway. Well, that is if you've got my skills of spotting things like that. But somehow I doubt it." He smirked and cheekily raised his eyebrows. I lightly hit him and he pretended that I'd actually broken his arm or something daft like that. "Just be yourself, don't try and be somebody else for someone else. Anyway, my little sister is fine the way she is and I wouldn't change her for the World!" He was so sweet sometimes. We hugged each other tightly, before he got up off the sofa to go and ring Harry.

* * *

><p>Quickly, I rushed upstairs and ran over to my wardrobe. For at least twenty minutes I flung clothes out of my wardrobe and onto my bed that I might have worn. By the time I was finished, there was about three things left in my wardrobe and the rest was in a heap on my bed. I ended up choosing a pair of dark, skinny jeans, a white vest top and a grey hoody. I would have put some joggers on but I didn't think it would impress him much. Sometimes, I actually wondered if I overthought things. I mean should it really matter what I was wearing or what I looked like? Wouldn't he just like me the way I was if he did? Thoughts whizzed around in my mind constantly as I applied a small amount of make-up. I decided not to put any foundation on and just have standard black eyeliner along my waterline, mascara and a bit of lip balm. I couldn't be bothered to faff on with it for ages.<p>

There was a light tap on my door. "Harry will be round in about ten minutes. You nearly ready?" Louis even sounded slightly excited, which was weird. I stood up, quickly brushed my hair and made my way to my bedroom door. When I opened the door, the little smile on Louis' face told me he knew that I'd made an effort. Even if it wasn't a huge one. He peered inside my room at where there was still a heap of clothes on my bed from earlier on. "Aw bless you, trying to impress him." He put on a girly voice and I burst out laughing straight away.

"Shut up you. Anyway, it's not like you haven't dressed to impress before, so don't give me that crap!" We made our way downstairs, went in the kitchen, got a bottle of coke and some glasses and then went in the front room and switched the TV on. There was a football match on so I had no chance of getting control of the TV. Louis watched the screen intently as the ball got passed from one player to another. At one point, he even nearly fell off his seat because one of the teams nearly scored a goal.

* * *

><p>It was only about five minutes later when the doorbell rang in the hallway. Louis looked up at me, gave a brief smile of reassurance and went to let Harry in. I slouched down on the sofa and flicked over a few channels until I found something interesting to watch. I could hear the boys talking in the hallway and their boisterous laughs filtered through the whole house. That's when I remembered about Louis' plan. We were stupid enough to bring the coke through with us and it was still half full. I flung it swiftly behind the sofa and there was a loud bang as it hit the floor. Louis came rushing into the room.<p>

"What just happened?" He looked somewhat panicked.

"Nothing, everything's fine in here. I think you're imagining things again." Before I could do anything, Louis jumped on top of me and we began to play fight in front of Harry. So maybe I was a little embarrassed, but they did it all the time so I don't see why it bothered me. "HA, messed up your hair. You just can't win can you? Even on fifa…" I smugly stuck my tongue out at him and he started laughing to himself. Harry was even broadly grinning at us and laughing along.

"Yeah, but that's because I let you win. You're a girl; I mean you need all the help you can get." He jokily spoke.

"Oy you! You're only saying that because I'm right and you're wrong. Go and get some coke, I'm nearly dying of thirst here!" I got comfy again on the sofa and Louis left the room to get some coke. Even though, in a minute or so he'd shout there was none left and go to the shop. I had the plan memorized. Harry came over and sat down beside me. I could feel my temperature rising slowly at how close we were to each other.

"Hey gorgeous." He spoke in the flirtiest tone possible. His eyes were sparkling and his lips stayed slightly parted. The temptation was dragging me to just make our lips connect but I knew it wouldn't end well that way.

"Flirting already? You just can't help yourself can you?" I raised my eyebrows and a small smirk formed on my lips. For some reason, I felt strangely comfortable with him. Usually when a guy was acting that way towards me, I'd just go a bright shade of pink and ignore him. But not with Harry, I felt confident with him. Which was really unusual.

* * *

><p>Louis came tumbling through the door and slightly breathlessly. He actually hadn't just pretended to look for some coke, bloody hell how'd he manage to get that breathless? Was he running around outside for the past five minutes? God knows.<p>

"I can't believe this, we've ran out of coke, so I'm gunna pop to the corner shop. I should be back in about ten minutes. See you later!" He pounded back out the door and left the house. He did it all so quickly, I wondered if he'd even managed to put any shoes on.

Harry's arm slowly draped his arm around my shoulders and I could feel my heart racing inside of my chest.

"You want some food? I'll make us something." I got up off the sofa, feeling unprotected without Harry's arm around my shoulders. How did he have that effect on me? It was insane.

"Sure." He hadn't stopped smiling at all and it was just adorable. I wanted him to be mine so badly. I just didn't know how he felt about me, so I didn't even know what to do.

* * *

><p>I led him through into the kitchen and flicked the radio on as soon as we entered. 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz was playing, I'd always had a love for the song but it felt so awkward having it playing in my current situation. I left it on anyway. I started rummaging through the fridge and pulled some stuff out onto the kitchen bench. Suddenly, Harry's hands were placed firmly on either side of the bench where I was standing. He started singing along to the song.<p>

'…So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours.'

By this time, my breath had already caught in my throat by how close our bodies were. His breath was tickling my ear as he sung into it. I swear I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I just wasn't to stuff like this happening to me. I couldn't possibly turn round and face him in my current flustered state, but I knew now was a better time than ever to tell him how I felt. That was if I could even get the words out.

"Harry, I…um… I really like you." The words came out in a flustered rush and I could sense behind me that he was smiling. He placed his hands on my waist and spun me round the face him. The closeness of our bodies now was making my knee's turn to jelly and my heart was nearly starting to leap out of my chest.

"I've always really liked you." He spoke in a hushed tone and slightly huskily. He leaned in slowly, in a sort of teasing way. As our lips connected I felt something inside of me explode, as if fireworks had went off inside of my heart. I'd placed my arms around his neck and could feel his pulse was racing, just like mine.

* * *

><p>I'm going to sound incredibly cheesy, but it felt magical. It was definitely a spur of the moment decision; I could've easily pulled away and let my shyness get in the way. But I pushed it away and let what I wanted to happen, happen and I couldn't have been happier if I tried. Also, he was a fantastic kisser, so I couldn't have been happier to have shard my first proper kiss with him. I loved Harry, and to me that's all that mattered. This is what happens when dreams collide.<p> 


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
